Talk:Seijūrō Akashi/@comment-24174610-20131116064122/@comment-70.26.44.97-20131230210431
I don't hate Akashi, I don't particularly like his character, but he is good at what he does. He's a tactician and is a great leader; however, I dislike his motto that winning is everything. I tend to agree with Kuroko that if you can't smile or be happy with a win, then what does winning mean then...it becomes completely worthless. I also dislike him for being such an ass to Kuroko. His "mean" comments were really heart breaking. Telling Kuroko to not even both with other aspects of the sport. I agree with Kiyoshi, Akashi could be seen as the one who limited Kuroko's potential by telling him over and over that the only thing he is good for is passing and nothing else. And as for Chihiro I do dislike him. People who get off by berating others annoy me and it isn't only because I see his as a Kuroko copycat. While Akashi helped Kuroko discover his talent and "led" him to the way he plays today; people seem to forget that it was Kuroko who made misdirection his way of basketball. Akashi also replies that he isn't the one that made Kuroko the way he was, but rather helped him find the path...not to mention Kuroko exceeded his expectation. I dislike Chihiro because he puts down Kuroko--who does he think he is anyways who can't just declare yourself the "new phantom sixth man" that title belongs to Kuroko. He is a well-rounded player but he didn't invent "misdirection" as his way of play, instead with Akashi's help they recreated Kuroko's misdirection. In the series Kuroko was the only one to use misdirection the way he did, while Chihiro only copies what Kuroko has perfected. He hasn’t shown anything original; anyone could learn to pass like Kuroko especially is they have Akashi on their side. I’m certain he can’t use vanishing drive, cyclone pass, or misdirection overflow. It’s good and all if he’s a better player by being average and being able to shot and the rest. But misdirection is Kuroko’s talent, so for him to be labeled, as the new and improved Kuroko isn’t even correct. Kuroko has learned to shoot on his own, and it’s obvious he’ll being to excel at other aspects of the sport; however, he still is the phantom sixth man and a misdirection player like no other. To quote Akashi, a player that can change the tide of the battle whenever they want is Kuroko. Chihiro can pass like him, but Kuroko is the only one who can change the flow of a game using misdirection. A copycat can only go so far, Kuroko "invented" misdirect and he'll be the one to show him you can't beat the original. So yes, I do prefer Kuroko, this is Kuroko no basket, he is the main character. You are supposed to sympathize with him, and I simply do. Akashi is a good player, though his motto is severally misguided. Chihiro is nothing more than an average player who is copy of the original, an annoying character only created to have Kuroko go against himself so to speak. So, I’m not hating on them, I can overlook by own biases but that doesn't mean I can't dislike their characters. I liked Akashi before he awoke his eye; he was a great leader and a nice person. Now he's still a good tactician and leader but he has become developed a "I'm better than everyone, only those who serve me can look at me" persona that is really vain and self absorbed. He's an interesting antagonist; I just don't like him.